Vadász
by Szeki
Summary: Egy alternatív Ködrejtek, alternatív szereplőkkel valamennyivel a Naruto manga kezdete előttről. Már majdnem két ember (majdnem) végigolvasta! Annyira rossz nem lehet *laughsathimself*
1. Iskolai ügyek 1

Szokatlanul tiszta, kora nyári nap volt. Igazi ritkaság Kiri köddel takarózó városában, ahol a pára és az eső uralmát csak nagy néha törte meg a jó idő. Az Akadémia hatodik évfolyama ebből semmit sem tapasztalt.

Harctakt alkalmából az egyik nagyobb előadóba zsúfolták őket. Inari ebből a tárgyból volt a legjobb, és ez volt a kedvence is. Általában amíg mások kaptak az alkalmon, hogy az elhúzott sötétítők árnyékában elnyúljanak a padon, vagy a hátsó sorokban sustorogjanak kicsinyes marhaságokról, ő feszülten figyelt. Megelevenedtek előtte Fȗma Sosuke diái, képzeletben végigkísérte mesterét a háborús történetein. Aznap azonban más volt, alig bírt ébren maradni. Percek óta égő tekintettel meredt maga elé.

- A következő képen a család maradványai láthatóak, ahogy rájuk találtunk. Láttok valami furát a képen? – kérdezte Fȗma a botjára támaszkodva, és fanyar mosollyal méregette az öklendező társaságot.

Senki sem jelentkezett, ami önmagában nem jelentett nagy meglepetést. Ki-ki a füzetébe hajolt, hajával próbálta eltakarni az arcát, vagy egyszerűen úgy tett, mintha valami borzasztó érdekeset látna a plafonon, nehogy véletlenül felszólítsák. Fȗma hamar elunta a várakozást. Egy pillantás erejéig még arra nézett, amerre Inariék, a személyes tanítványai ültek, aztán tovább magyarázott a szokott fekete humorral fűszerezett kivagyiságával.

- Nem figyelsz! – Sziszegte az Inari mellett ülő lány – Miért nem jelentkeztél? Tök egyértelmű volt a válasz!

- He? – A válasz hirtelen érkezett, mintha épp akkor riadt volna fel. Nyoma sem volt a megszokott összeszedettségének – Nem mindegy, mit mondunk? Különben meg te sem jelentkeztél!

Sziszegte vissza, mintha ez mentség lehetne, de Kagurát nem hatotta meg vele. Mindig ilyen volt, Inari nagy szerencséjére. Ha nem tartja ennyire szem előtt a tanulmányi előmenetelét, minden bizonnyal rég évet ismételt volna...

Egymásra bámultak, a lány állta a tekintetét. Akaratos fajta volt, aki simán leoltotta a kötekedőket, sőt régebben volt, hogy nekik is ugrott. Akkoriban sok monoklit szerzett Inariért is. Azóta évek teltek el, Kagura elindult az éretté válás rögös útján, Inari viszont ugyanolyan maradt, mint volt. Kizárólag a saját kárán tanult, vagy még azon sem. Néma akaratpárbajuknak egy kettejük közé hajított kréta vetett véget.

- Kevésbé látványosan udvaroljatok egymásnak! – csattant a tanár hangja.

Nevetés töltötte be a termet. Kagura pusztán körbenézett, mint aki most veszi észre először, micsoda hülyékkel van körülvéve. Cseppet sem zavartatta magát olyanok véleménye miatt, akiket alig ismert. Inari vörös arccal lejjebb csúszott a székén. Nemsokára mérséklődött a káosz, az óra tovább folytatódott, de ő már nem hallhatta, mivel is végződött a 609-es hármas gyilkosság esete. Elnehezedtek a szemhéjai, és ahogy volt, ülve aludt el.

Éjszakánként volt, hogy órák hosszat számolta a plafon repedéseit, mert nem jött álom a szemére. Ezt már úgy-ahogy megszokta. Ugyanúgy, mint a fokozott ingerlékenység, az alvászavar is a képzése tipikus velejárójának számított. A foglalkozások után a későbbi első generáció minden tagja úgy nézett ki, mint a mosott rongy. A gyakorlatok csak az elmét fárasztották ki, a testet nem.

Akkor azonban ennél többről volt szó.

Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy megint kórházba került az ECHO miatt; az orvosok szívritmuszavart emlegettek. Ilyen már egy éve nem fordult elő vele. Szörnyen szégyellte magát, amit tovább súlyosbított, hogy a doktornő nem fűzött kommentárt az esethez. Visszaesését teljes kudarcként élte meg, hiszen gyengének lenni nem más, mint egy szinten lenni másokkal. Gyomorgörcsöt kapott a gondolattól is, hogy esetleg kiesik a kegyeiből, és mást tesznek meg helyette első számú tanítványnak. Azt nem hagyhatta. _Ideje végre felmutatnom valamit. Valami hasznosat. _Gyerekként sem tudta elviselni, ha az önigazolásán csorba esett.

_És ez még mindig nem minden. Azoknak a balfaszoknak is rám kellett szállniuk._

Egy gonoszabb megjegyzés elég volt ahhoz, hogy a falnak lökjön egy helyi huligánt. Az egyik idősebb tanítvány már korábban is élcelődött rajta; belőle kinézte, hogy terjesztené a hírt, hogy összeesett az utolsó terhelési tesztje után. Nem is lepődött meg, amikor kiderült, hogy azaz alak Akira embere volt.

Egy időben különösen felkapott volt az úgynevezett aura-projekt Ködrejtekben. Ennek az egyik irányzataként látta meg a napvilágot a Nakao Suzume-féle ECHO is.

Kezdetben szörnyen alulfinanszírozták: egy osztályteremben ültek össze és a doktornő tesztjeit töltögették, értelmetlennek tűnő feladványokat oldottak meg és végtelen hosszú szimbólumsorokat memorizáltak. Akkoriban még nem tudhatták, hogy ez a rosta, hogy ezen a ponton válik el, kik tartoznak majd a kontrollcsoportba és kik lesznek az elsődleges alanyok. Végül rá, és egy másik fiúra esett a választás. Ők ketten a Kísérleti Részleg épületében, különleges körülmények közt folytatták a képzést, míg mindenki más csinálhatta tovább azt, amit addig is. A kísérleti patkányok közé tartozott Akira is.

Akkoriban ő volt az ügyeletes menő csávó. Okkal tartottak tőle a diákok, és Inari sem volt kivétel. Az utolsó évére kész kis királyságot szervezett maga köré geninekből és a nem-ninja gyerekek utcai bandáiból. A többségnek kevés belelátása volt a dolgaiba, ezért azt hitték, hogy mindenben benne van a keze. Azt pletykálták, hogy bármit képes beszerezni, és hogy egy yakuza főnök jobbkeze volt, őt képviselte Ködrejtek városában. Az ilyen és ehhez hasonló vad szóbeszédekre Inari oda sem figyelt, mert tudta, hogy Akira nem lehet akkora szám, mint aminek beállítják. Nem az ECHOban lett volna, ha tényleg _annyira_ dörzsölt alak.

Nyílt titoknak számított ugyanis, hogy a nagyobb csoportnak dobták oda a kipróbálatlan módszereket, hogy kiderüljön, mit célszerű megtanítani a két _elsődlegesnek_. Ezt nem kötötték az orrukra - a várható eredményekről (pontosabban azok hiányáról) a kihullottak tömegei árulkodtak, amiről az aura-képzés elhíresült. A másodlagos ECHOsok többnyire pár hónap alatt „elhasználódtak" és volt, akit hónapokig kellett kezelni, mire felépült az idegösszeroppanásból.

Az ellenszenv tehát adott volt, és ennek köszönhette, hogy a kirohanását még aznap kellőképp honorálták. Páran követni kezdték az utcán, ő megszaporázta a lépteit. Többen tűntek fel, egy sikátorba terelték, körülállták és a szart is kiverték belőle. Csak késő éjjel mert hazamenni. Másnap reggel az elmaradhatatlan szidás után ugyanúgy elkapták, és felszakadt szájjal, csengő füllel ülte végig az óráit. Persze a tanárok őt hibáztatták, hisz mindenki tudja, hogy Sou Inari szemtelen, problémás gyerek, aki mindig bajba kerül. A harmadik ilyen nap után azonban elfogyott a türelme és visszaszólt.

Nem kellett volna.

Mert nem mindegy, hogy feleselsz egy nevenincs bandataggal, vagy magát a vezért sérted vérig. Rögtön tudta, hogy túl messzire ment, ezért szégyenszemre elfutott. Így lett ő, a nagy múltú Soryu família fiatalabbik sarja közröhej tárgya az Akadémián. Még álmában is hallani vélt pár gúnyos mondatfoszlányt, amit nem az ő fülének címeztek, de azt se bánták, ha esetleg mégis meghallja.

- Nem elég, hogy szájhős, egy gyáva áruló fia... - Nyugtalan álmából a kicsengetés verte fel.

Bedobta a könyvét a táskájába és kiviharzott, mielőtt bárki is hozzá szólhatott volna.


	2. Iskolai ügyek 2

- Az értékeid lassan helyreállnak. Ez várható volt... – Nakao Suzume hangja duruzsolássá halkult Inari fülében. Amúgy se értette a technikai halandzsát, sokat nem vesztett vele. Elég volt, hogy tudta: kevés, amit elért.

Az öltöző, ahol voltak, semmiben sem különbözött a Kísérleti Részleg többi helyiségétől. Sápadt volt, homlokát kiverte a hideg veríték, a gyomrában fájdalom égett. Épp túl volt a hetente esedékes terhelési teszten. Az Echo csendje után minden hang élesnek hatott, a szemei előtt még mindig látni vélte a stroboszkóp villogását. _Hányni fogok._ Nem mert mozdulni, hátha valóra válik a sejtése.

- Jól érzed magad, Inari?

- Aha.

- Akkor jó. Ma kétszeresére emeltük a pszichés nyomást.

Alig jutott el a tudatáig a szavak jelentése. A szőke, fehér köpenyes nőre emelte a tekintetét, aki valamit írt, majd a zsebéből előhúzott egy gyógyszeres üvegcsét és letette mellé a padra.

- Ezeket vedd be otthon.

- Jó. – a doktornő biccentett és menni készült.

Utána akart szólni, hangot adni a csalódottságának, de a szavak gombócba gyűltek és megakadtak a torkán. Nem volt kihez viszonyítania az eredményeit. A párhuzamosan futó próbálkozásokról is csak a bátyja révén hallott, aki egy másik mentor szárnyai alatt egy alternatív aura-technikán dolgozott. Gyakorlatilag ezzel zárult az, amit tudni vélt a témával kapcsolatban. Minden tanítvánnyal aláírattak egy titoktartási egyezményt, és Hate az ilyet mindig komolyan vette. Így ő maga sem tudott képet alkotni a technikája jelenlegi szintjéről.

- Doktornő! Hol tart az Echo?

- A kétség, a pánik az ellenséged. Fókuszálj arra, hogy a maximumot nyújtsd. – Emlékeztette az első lecke jelmondatára. – A terhelési tesztek lényege, hogy segítsenek felkészülni arra, milyen lehet éles helyzetben, zavaró körülmények között alkalmazni. Odabenn, a kamrában nem kaphatsz reális képet a teljesítményedről. Ne aggódj, tartjuk az ütemtervet.

És valóban megnyugodott. Nakao Suzume alakja ott magasodott lelki szemei előtt.

Miután a doktornő távozott, még sokáig ült ott egymagában. Lomhán vánszorogtak a gondolatai. _A megerőltetés valós, tehát az Echo erejének is annak kell lennie._ Ez a nyakatekert gondolatmenet abból fakadt, hogy akkoriban még hitt valamiféle kozmikus igazságszolgáltatás létezésében, ami garantálja, hogy a kemény munkát a végén siker koronázza.

_És ha ez így van, miért kéne némán tűrnöm, hogy nevessenek rajtam?_

_Miért ne mutathatnám meg, mennyivel fölöttük állok? Veszélyes lehet? Na és akkor mi van? Felelősséget kell majd vállalnom, ha valami balul sül el? Igen, de nem fog. Az Echo fölött teljes az uralmam... És a rohadt életbe, tudni akarom végre, hogy mennyit ér, amim van!_


	3. Iskolai ügyek 3

Egy órával az ominózus verekedés után még mindig ott állt az igazgatói irodában, és a fülében egyre csak vészjósló szavak visszhangzottak. Hogyan történhetett meg, miért fajultak el ennyire a dolgok? Fogalma sem volt róla. Az egyetlen dolog, amit tényleg, megmásíthatatlanul tudott, az volt, hogy fáj a lába, mert egész idő alatt nem ülhetett le. És egyre csak ismétlődtek a kérdések, a fenyegetések, a vádak és az ordibálás.

- Egy halálos technikával támadni egy diáktársadra... mi a fészkes fenét gondoltál?! – Godo Segawa igazgató egy elvadult állat tekintetével nézett rá, és percenként megfenyegette az ujjával.

_Kit érdekel, mit gondolunk?_ – nem válaszolt.

A hivatalos kihallgatás nem hozta meg a várt eredményt. Inari tessék-lássék válaszolgatott, a gondolatai máshol jártak. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit fog mondani az anyja, még ha tudta is, hogy nem érdemel dicséretet.

Mindig is mély szakadék tátongott köztük, annyira nem értették egymást. Az anyja azt akarta, hogy a fiai tökéletesek legyenek, Inari pedig azt, hogy viselkedjen vele úgy, ahogy egy igazi anya tenné. Mivel nem kaphatta meg, amire vágyott, mindent megtett, hogy a csalódottság kölcsönös legyen. A dac kevés dolgon változtatott; elvégre Sou Kaedének ott volt a másik fia, akivel mindig elégedett lehetett.

- Tévedés az egész. - mondaná, ha róla volna szó. De megint ő keveredett bajba, nem Raihate.

- Megnémultál, te taknyos?!

- Ja.

- Szemtelen kölyök! Figyelmeztetlek, ez a hatósági eljárás akadályozása! Súlyos testi sértés, függelemsértés, az Akadémia szabályzatának áthágása... karhatalmi megtorlásra számíthatsz, sőt száműzetésre, ha nem mondod el azonnal, mi történt!

- Már elmondtam. - Még csak nem is rá nézett, hanem maga elé bámult. _Hate meg fog ölni._

Nem volt szüksége erre a huzavonára ahhoz, hogy rosszul érezze magát az Akirával történtek miatt. Amikor teljesen elmúlt az adrenalin hatása, meghallotta azt a vékonyka hangot a fejében, ami végig jobb belátásra próbálta bírni. A kétségei hangját. A levegőben táncoló porszemeket nézte és próbálta megfejteni az okokat... Rájönni mi járhatott a fejében, amikor úgy döntött szembeszáll Akirával. Egyszerű volt felidézni, hogy mi is történt valójában, és hogyan jutott idáig... De megmagyarázni már nem tudta a felnőtteknek.


	4. Iskolai ügyek 4

A hármas gyakorlópálya öltözője nem volt épp nagynak mondható, de verekedni nagyon jól lehetett benne. Inari a zuhanyzóban volt, a csempének támaszkodott a zúgó víz alatt. Az utóbbi pár napot ellógta, hogy kiheverje a teszt utáni kábaságot. Hogy felkészülhessen a találkozásra.

Akira odakinn várt rá. A harcgyak alatt a lelátón ült, végig őt nézte vihogó talpnyalói körében és semmi jót nem üzen a tekintete.

Tudta, valami mindenképpen változni fog, akár felsül az Echoval, akár sikerrel jár. Olyan volt, mintha vizsga előtt állna, izgatottá vált a puszta gondolattól is, hogy áthágja a képzése szabályait. A doktornő sohasem kockáztatna. Látva azt, hogy az Örvény mit művel a testvérével, megértette, mire jó az óvatosság. _De a legerősebb fegyver is haszontalan, ha sosem teszik próbára!_

Megingathatatlannak érezte az elhatározását, a kétségeit könnyedén levetkőzte magáról. Ez volt a nagy probléma az évfolyamával: az övéhez hasonló, hibás értékrend. Nem is csoda, első évesként még a régi Vérköd hírhedt avatási vizsgáján szurkoltak a leendő genineknek a _túlélésért_. Azóta sok minden megváltozott, új Árny került hatalomra, de az ilyen emlékek örök nyomot hagynak az emberben. _Még hideg vízzel sem jönnek le_ – gondolta. A témában nagy volt a tapasztalata, elégszer kellett vérfoltokat eltűntetnie a ruhájáról és monoklikat a szeme alól. _Most majd meglátja mindenki, mire vagyok képes!_ Ezúttal esze ágában sem volt megfutamodni. Lehunyta a szemét.

_Ha egy izom lenne, megmozdítanám. Ha egy gondolat lenne, kigondolnám. Ha varázsszó lenne, kimondanám. De nem az. _

Nakao doktornő csak azt mondhatta meg, mit csináljon, a hogyanra önmagától kellett rájönnie. Memorizált számsorok, képek, tagmondatok váltották egymást a szeme előtt, ahogy életre hívta a technikáját, az utolsó pár lépést azonban vakon tette meg; ezen a ponton mindig a megérzéseire kellett hagyatkoznia.

Próbaképp rétegenként mozdíthatatlanná szilárdította az aurát, kizárva a külvilág zajait, majd ultrahang hullámokat gerjesztett maga körül, hogy finom permetté robbantsa a záporzó vízcseppeket. _Eddig siker._ Elégedetten elzárta a zuhanyt és szedelőzködni kezdett.

_Iskolai mindennapok, sokadik felvonás._ Semmi új nem várta odakinn. A szereplők, még a díszlet is ugyanaz volt: viccek, sztorik, piti üzletek, délutáni programok.

- Ez régi poén, tudok egy jobbat...

- Amit majd máskor fogsz elmesélni.

Megfagyott a levegő, félbe maradtak a mozdulatok, mert Akira beszélt. Az idősebb fiú kihúzva magát Inari elé állt, komoran méregették egymást. A másik nem beszélt, ami érthető volt... beavatottként feltűnt neki a hallásküszöbhöz közeli, alig észrevehető zaj, ami Inari mozdulatait kísérte. Az Echo a legkisebb légmozgásra is halkan gerjedni kezdett.

- Nem tudom, mit remélsz, hogy _így_ állsz ide elém. Csak magadnak ártasz, ha ellenállsz. Persze a gondolkodás nem az erősséged, akkor nem velem akasztottál volna tengelyt.

Megrándult Inari arca, mert idő közben a fiúk köréjük gyűltek. Körbevándorolt a tekintete az elsötétülő arcokon. Mindet ismerte, mindenkivel beszélt már. Barátai nem voltak köztük, haverok valamennyivel többen. Kíváncsi lett volna, hányan állnának ki mellette, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy egy sem. _Na és akkor mi van, nem népszerűségi versenyre neveztem!_

- Mindig nagy volt a pofád, lássuk, mennyit érsz a valóságban!

- Na, mi lesz, kisasszony? Elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

- Nézzétek, hogy remeg! Most is el akar szaladni, de ezt nem ússza meg!

- Na, mi lesz, te szájhős? – mindenki elhallgatott. – Visszamész bújócskázni, vagy kiállsz ellenem, mint egy férfi?

Ökölbe szorult a keze. Csillapíthatatlanul remegett, de nem a félelemtől. _Ez ... Ez az Echo, élesben._ A szíve valósággal dörömbölt a mellkasában, telepumpálva az ereit adrenalinnal. Legmerészebb álmaiban sem képzelte ilyen felemelőnek az érzést, a tesztekhez képest ég és föld volt a különbség. Olyan sebességgel száguldottak a gondolatai, mint máskor soha. Rekordsebességgel felmérte a hátrányait: hogy a fegyverdobást és a precíziós támadásokat mindörökre elfelejtheti. _Már csak azt kell tudni, mi a hasznom ebből az egészből._

- Ez valahol hízelgő. – szólalt meg végül az izgatottságtól elcsukló hangon - A Falu bikája végre maga jött el, hogy helyrepofozzon – mondta gúnytól csöpögő hanggal.

- Végre?

- Ja. - vállat vont – Akkor egy az egy ellen?

- Mit vártál? Nem félek tőled. Essünk túl rajta, más dolgom is van mára.

- Nem félsz? – Inari ezzel a hangnemmel még sok felnőttet is kibillentett volna a nyugalmából. Alig emlékezett később, mi mindent össze nem hordott akkor. Egy biztos: Akira jó ideig köpni-nyelni nem tudott utána.

Kritizálni mindig is tudott. sőt képes volt bárkinek beszólni. Gyakran megesett, hogy a tanároknak kellett megmentenie egy alapos veréstől, máskor meg a testvérére hárult a szerep, hogy lecsillapítsa a kedélyeket. Hate bosszankodott is eleget az öccse meggondolatlanságán, azt azonban nem tagadhatta, mennyire élvezi a védelmező _felnőtti szerepét_. Inari pedig egy idő után, mint annyi minden mást is, magától értetődőnek vette a segítségét. _Máris hibázok!_ _Miért hiszem, hogy van időm ilyeneken töprengeni?! _

- Neked aztán jól felvágták a nyelvedet!

- A legjobbtól tanultam.

- Megetetem veled ezt a sok szart, amit mondtál, Inari!

Egy pillanatra sem nézett félre, mégis meglepte a roham hirtelensége. Akira támadott, ő pedig védekezett, mert egyelőre nem vehette biztosra, hogy ő az egyedüli ellenfele. _Légy tisztában a környezeteddel! Koncentrálj, és sose lankadjon az éberséged!_

Kirekesztette a többiek izgatott kiáltozását és a lábak dobogását, azonban a lökdösődéssel, a hátulról bevitt ütésekkel már nem tudott mit kezdeni. Visszakozott, hogy időt és teret nyerjen, hogy kitalálhasson valamit. Egy rossz lépéstől megcsúszott, és épp ez a botlás mentette meg az egyik ütéstől. Nem volt ideje örvendezni – nem sodorta el az ellenfele, hanem folytatta a sorozatot. A felé száguldó térd elől átvetődött a padon, táskákat és vizes törülközőket sodorva magával a földre. _Ebből elég!_

Fültépő sikoly képében szabadon engedte a hatalmát. Azonnal megbomlott a kör, sokan a falig tántorodtak, mások térdre estek, tenyerüket a fülükre tapasztva próbálták kirekeszteni az embertelen hangorkánt.

_Tudtam, hogy hangos, hogy nem a dekoráció kedvéért kell hangszigetelt szobákban gyakorolnom, de ez ... _Ettől az egész épület zengett. Ez az újabb adalék tovább tüzelte a harci kedvét. Akirát figyelte, a srác arca eltorzult a dühtől. Kiáltott valamit, amit nem érthetett, mert a világ némafilmmé változott körülötte. _Azt hiszem, nem árt majd, ha megtanulok szájról olvasni._

Ellenfele kést rántott; a szürke fémen megvillant a fény. Már egyiküket sem érdekelte a másik testi épsége. Inari sorra kitért a szúrások és vágások elől, és ahogy a figyelme az Echoról másra terelődött, megbolondult a technikája. Az addig egyenletes hangzavar egyik pillanatról a másikra zizegéssé csillapodott körülötte.

A szíve a torkában dobogott. Az első pár támadást épp hogy elkerülte, a sokadik elől már félre kellett ugrania. Akira tényleg mindent megtett, hogy a legjobb legyen; nem szorgalomnak, hanem lehetőségeknek volt híján. Apró hibákat kellett kihasználnia, hogy ellen támadjon. Hallhatatlan tartományba hangolta a rezgéseket és egyenes, kiszámítható rohamra indult. Persze célt tévesztett, és a harc tovább folytatódott - a hátuk mögött azonban pókhálószerűen végigrepedezett a fal és a találat helyén még percekig pergett belőle a téglapor...

Akira lassan, de biztosan sarokba szorította. Le kellett buknia a kitéréshez, így a penge csak a falat karcolta végig csikorogva. Újra támadni akart, azonban az Echo még nem állt készen – mindössze egy kábító csapásra futotta, aztán elemi erővel a gyomrának ütközött a másik bakancsa. A falnak vágódott, majd a hasát szorongatva a tövébe csúszott.

- Tudod, részben igazad volt. Nincs ebben semmi személyes. Engem nem izgat mások véleménye, de a többiek előtt rosszul jönne ki, ha annyiban hagynám az ugatásodat. Nem vagyok teljesen hülye – ebben volt igazság, mindenki megbánta, aki hülyének nézte -, bevallom, egy kicsit túllőttem a célon. Ha tudom, hogy... – a fájdalom kiszorította az erőt Inari tagjaiból, a gondolatokat a fejéből. Halkan gerjedni kezdett a technikája, biztos jeleként, hogy hamarosan elveszíti fölötte az irányítást. Kényszerítette magát, hogy összpontosítson, aztán Akira elkomorodó arcába nézett. - Szó sincs rokonszenvről, én az erőt kedvelem. Te pedig gyenge vagy, csak a szád jár, és ezt már mindenki tudja. Rajtad fognak röhögni, és aztán egyedül maradsz.

- Úgy legyen.

Egy utolsó ütésváltás erejéig újra talpra állt. _Kényszerrezgés. Most sikerüljön, vagy soha!_ A kezdetektől a rezonancia elvén próbálták erősíteni az aura rezgéseit, ám most sikerült először helyreállítania vele a technika stabilitását. _Ez az!_

Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. Akira eléggé lecsillapodott ahhoz, hogy a puszta kezével támadjon, Inari viszont nem. Megfordult körülötte a világ, a másik ereje letaglózta... észre sem vette a fájdalmas üvöltést és a törő csontok felkavaró hangját.

Amikor feleszmélt, végre szembesülhetett az eredményeivel: Akira a földön hörgött és köhögött, a felsőjét cafatokra szaggatta az utolsó, a döntő csapás; a mellkasán kékes-feketére színeződött a bőr. Csak ez, és a szája szélén a vérhab vöröse törte meg a sápadtságát... _a halál sápadtságát. _Egy tanár megragadta Inari karját és rángatni kezdte. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy mennyien állják körbe kettejüket. A tekintetekből sütött a vád, a leplezetlen igazság: _Az Echo ... Maga a rémálom... én... nem tudhattam. _Eluralkodott rajta a pánik.


	5. Iskolai ügyek 5

Ha nincs a doktornő, kicsapták volna az Akadémiáról. A nő minden befolyását bevetette, hogy folytatódhasson a technika fejlesztése; Akirát meg tudták menteni a kórházban, a családja nem élt a vádemelés jogával. _Mifelénk a többség nem mer élni vele._ Az Ösztöndíj Bizottság új határozata értelmében az aura programmal kapcsolatban minden jogi kérdésben a Kutatási Részleg kapta a döntő szót. _Úgy hallottam, sokan nehezen nyelték le, hogy ezzel gyakorlatilag a doktornőnek és társainak hatáskörükben áll minden kihágást és visszaélést eltussolniuk._

Inari mégsem hitte, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszhatja a történteket és beigazolódott a gyanúja. A doktornő az utolsó pillanatig leplezte a haragját. Az épületből kifelé menet mérte ki rá a büntetését: a beígért egy hónapos elkülönítés az összes eddigit felülmúlta, ám nem kerülte el a figyelmét a felszín alatt megbúvó elégedettség sem.

Attól még, hogy Suzume elítélte a felelőtlensége miatt, az ECHOja lenyűgözte. Végre új, veszélyesebb vizekre evezhetnek. Az ismeretlen teljesen új kilátásokkal kecsegtette mindkettőjüket. Akkor azonban még nem ébredt fel a kíváncsisága, két mentora nyomában lépkedve azon töprengett, mit is mondhatna. _Mivel tartozom nekik? Mindennel. Akirának pedig..._

- Csak azzal számolj el, amivel el kell számolnod. - Számtalanszor elismételte magának Fȗma egyik címeres aranyköpését. Átfogalmazta, a saját képére gyúrta, végül talán még meg is értette.

Nem akarta tovább halogatni azt a látogatást. Az izoszobában volt ideje, hogy átgondoljon egyet, s mást. Elveket fogalmazott meg magának, amiket általában be is tartott, vagy ha mégsem, akkor legalább volt, amit megbánhatott. _Az emberek hajlamosak alábecsülni az ilyen mérföldköveket._ Összességében csendesebbé is vált, hosszú hónapokig árnyéka volt csupán önmagának.

Ezért is jött el egy hónappal később Akirához a kórházba. Elveszettnek érezte magát most, hogy a doktornő újra emberek közé engedte. Az élet ezernyi apró megnyilvánulása bántóan elütött az izoláció csendes egyhangúságától. A kórterem előtt még téblábolt egy ideig, aztán kinyílt az ajtó és egy nővérrel találta szembe magát:

- Hát maga?

- Én... ?

- Mit hebeg? Ide jön? Akkor menjen be! – és betessékelte.

- Hát te? – ezt Akira kérdezte, rögtön amint meglátta. Őszinte meglepetés érződött a hangjában – Jöttél bocsánatot kérni?

_Akár így is fogalmazhatunk. _Inari háta mögött becsukódott az ajtó, válasz helyett szétnézett a kórteremben. Ismerős volt a közeg, ő maga is sok időt töltött már a kórház falai között. A pénzalap egy részét direkt erre a célra különítették el. Halálos sérülések, és efféle apróságok nem állhattak az aura-program útjába. A város vezetősége eredményeket akart, így a tanítványok nem lábadozhattak túl sokáig.

- Haragszol rám? – ő maga is értelmetlennek érezte a kérdést.

- Már úgyis tökmindegy, nem?

- Az. - Akira hátradőlt a párnái közé, jó darabig nem szólalt meg.

Inari kihasználta a kínos csendet, hogy kezdjen valamit magával. Körbejárt az apró teremben, nézelődött, kézbe vett pár üvegcsét, mintha tudná, mi van bennük. _Jó lenne végre mondani valamit, ha egyszer idáig eljöttem... _A másik fiú megelőzte:

- Amúgy már jobban vagyok, nemsokára ki is engednek, de azt mondják az Echo nyoma örökre látszani fog... legalább most már tudom, hogy valakinek haszna is van ebből az egészből. – Mondta keserűen. A pizsama fehérségétől élesen elütött a sötét véraláfutás-szerű sebhely, amit Inari okozott. – Még a legerősebb gyógyító-technikák sem tudják eltűntetni... Persze kisebb bajom is nagyobb ennél.

- Mert?

- Miért érdekel?

- Miért ne érdekeljen? – _örülök, hogy ez a szóváltás is megtörtént_, gondolta egy kevés öniróniával. Akira vállat vont.

- Legyőztek, ami nem tesz jó a híremnek. El kell ismernem, jó megfigyelő vagy. Kemény munka volt összetartani azt a sok embert, egyensúlyt teremteni a bandák között, meg minden. Most, hogy nincs bizonyítéka az erőmnek, minden második kőagyú azt hiszi, a helyemre léphet. Mozgalmas napoknak nézek elébe, ha innen kikerülök. – mondta csalódottan.

Inarira is rájárt a rúd az óta. Sosem volt népszerű gyerek, ezek után meg pláne nem. Tartottak tőle, a szülők eltiltották tőle a gyerekeiket, mert egy olyan korszakra emlékeztette őket, amikor még mindenki ilyen volt, amikor még ő volt az ideál. Ilyen körülmények között elkerülhetetlen volt a tömegmagány, de legalább azok, akik számítottak még szóba álltak vele. Igaz, mindtől megkapta a maga fejmosását:

- Gratulálok, ezt összehoztad! - Eszébe jutott a szarkasztikus tapsolás és a maró gúny Kagura hangjában. – Azt mondod, önigazolás? Az tényleg fontos dolog... Meg az önkritika is. Elvileg itt jön képbe a józanész, amiből neked aztán nem sok jutott!

Hatéval rosszabb volt. – Te normális vagy? Mire volt jó ez az egész?

- Én... Én... Én... be akartam bizonyítani, hogy megérte... hogy jó vagyok valamiben...

- Akkor vedd úgy, hogy bebizonyítottad. Nagyon jó vagy abban, hogy csalódást okozz... És sikerült azt is elérned, hogy életemben először szégyellnem kelljen, hogy rokonok vagyunk! - Kivételesen nem vitatkozott, hiszen megérdemelte. Ezt mind, és még sok mást is el akart mondani Akirának, de amikor megszólalt, persze nem erről kezdett el beszélni.

- Segawa nehezen nyeli le, hogy nem rúghatott ki ... Megtorló hadjáratot hirdetett ellenem, még valami pszichológussal is összefogott, hogy megkeserítse az életemet. Elvileg most is nála kéne lennem.

- És miről beszéltek egyáltalán?

- Semmiről, az a nő egy barom. De kettejük közül ő a kisebbik. – _Én meg a legnagyobb._ Kínos csend következett.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen veszélyes az Echo – kezdte végül a mondandóját – Nem szokásom mentegetőzni, ezért csak annyit mondok, hogy jövök neked eggyel. Vagyis... sokkal. Csak szólj, és megpróbálok segíteni. Tudom, hogy most mit akarsz mondani, de...

Nem tévedett: Akira tényleg olyan rosszul reagált az ajánlatára, mint várta. _Talán máshogy kellett volna fogalmaznom. Tapintatosan, vagy óvatosan... Esetleg, basszus, nem kellett volna kórházba juttatnom! _Rezignáltan hallgatta végig a rövid, indulatos kirohanást. Akira azonban nem volt büszke típus. Alig egy hét múlva már meg is kereste, művi megbocsátással. Még csak nem is a „tartozására" hivatkozott, pedig mindketten tudták, hogy nem szívesség, amiket kér. _Azt hittem meg fogom bánni, és nemet mondok a kéréseire..._ Volt, hogy meg is tette.

Többé-kevésbé még így is belekeveredett Akira ügyeiben. A kis birodalom ennek ellenére széthullott, teret engedve a különböző dojok és kartellek versengésének, amit később _Játszmáként _emlegettek_._ A sérülése miatt Akira óvatosabbá vált, és talán ezért menekült meg attól, hogy egyszerű bábuként beolvadjon a helyi alvilágba. A régi barátai még így is sokáig a nyakára jártak, próbálták a könnyű útra csábítani... _Nem is sejthették, mit tartogat számára a jövő._


	6. Gyáva 1

A Hold-szigeti vándorcirkusz más gyerekek számára maga lett volna a mennyország. Ők utáltak ott lenni. Inari különösen megalázónak érzett minden percet, amit ezzel a küldetésnek alig nevezhető _nyűggel_ kellett töltenie.

Tízen voltak; kilenc genin és egy chunin felügyelő. A feladatuk egyszerű volt, a költözködésben kellett segíteniük a cirkuszi munkásoknak. Egyébként az ember azt gondolná, hogy izgalmas dolog vadállatokkal és komédiásokkal dolgozni, ezek után nem is csoda, hogy csalódottak voltak. Egész álló héten cövekeket ástak ki a földből, ládákat pakoltak és próbáltak nem útban lenni. Ráadásul a felügyelőjük ritka idegesítő egy alak volt.

Napokon keresztül hallgatták a férfi véresszájú, elrugaszkodott okfejtéseit és becsmérlő halandzsázását. Ködrejtek tele volt ilyenekkel, az új rendszer ugyanúgy kitermelte a maga fanatikusait, mint Yagura Árny uralma alatt a régi.

Inari jobban tudta annál, semhogy hangoztassa a véleményét. Senki sem beszélt vissza, helyette próbáltak annyi időt táboron kívül tölteni, amennyit csak lehetett. A képességei a lopakodás terén sokat fejlődtek azon a nyáron, ami nem is meglepő, hiszen Yamasa szidalmainak egyik célpontja épp ő volt. A helyében bárki szívesebben járta volna egyedül a homályba burkolózó ösvényeket. A testvérével jól megtanulták Kiri első számú igazságát: az otthonukban semmit sem szeretnek jobban a hősi halottaknál és a bűnbakoknál.

Aino Yume rokonai egyik csoportba sem tartoztak. Yamasa részletesen kifejtette, _szerinte_ miért kellett volna a Koyomi klánnak is eltűnnie a többi varázsvérű családdal együtt.

Felügyelőjük most is a lányt ócsárolta, amiért csupa alávaló, átkozott vérű felmenővel rendelkezik:

- Először az országot tettétek tönkre, aztán még a saját fajtátokat is elárultátok... Azoknak, akik már így is eljátszották a _bizalmat_, kezüket és lábukat kéne törniük, hogy a Falu hasznára váljanak!

A fiatal shinobik keserű szájízzel meredtek a tábortűzbe. Voltak, akik néha hozzáfűztek valamit a végeérhetetlen szóáradathoz, vagy helyeslően bólogattak, de senki sem próbált vitába szállni Yamasával. A férfi túlságosan szerette ahhoz a saját kis nézeteit, hogy bármiféle ellenérvet elfogadjon. _Talán egy alapos verés észhez térítené. Mondjuk az nálam se vált be._ Fáradt volt és kedvetlen. Inari nagy ritkán, ha felnézett, látta, hogy Yume könnyes szemekkel böködi a parazsat. Aztán mindig visszafordult a tűzhöz.

- Nem vagyok gyáva – rég nem figyelt; meg sem tudta volna mondani, hogy mire válaszolt a lány.

- Azt be is kell ám bizonyítani! Ha annyi pénzem lenne, ahányszor ezt hallottam... Nem vagyok gyáva, nem vagyok gyáva! – nyafogta Yamasa gúnyosan – Közben meg fikarcnyi akarat sincs benne. Nincs benne tartás. Felesleges ember az ilyen... kutyák!

- Nem vagyok kutya. Shinobi vagyok Kirigakureből!

- Shinobi! Csak egy taknyos kölyök vagy, nem shinobi. Nem tudsz te semmit! Azt hiszed ennyiből áll egy ninja feladata? - körbemutatott a sátortáboron - Édes naivitás. Az ilyet ki kéne rostálni, de persze nem lehet ... meg is van az eredménye, itt vagytok ti. Az új nemzedék, a jövő reménysége

- Az sem igaz, hogy nem tudok semmit. Apa mesélt... Dolgokat...

Erre többen felkapták a fejüket. Élénken éltek bennük az emlékek az évekkel azelőtti lázadásról. Ők nem sokat tapasztaltak a csatározásokból, a legtöbb harcot az éjszaka leple alatt vívták, ahogy ninjákhoz illik. Távoli robbanások, morajló technikák képében maradt meg bennük az a pár hét.

Nappal a tanárok kivezényelték az Akadémia tanulóit a városon kívülre. Azt mondták, hogy a tavaszi esőzésektől meggyengült a gát szerkezete, és ezért kell naphosszat ásniuk. _Mintha nem tudtuk volna, hogy azok a gödrök a halottaknak lesznek._

- Vagy úgy, mi? Mesélt azokról a küldetésekről is, amiket nem írnak meg az újságok? Vagy, hogy miért tört ki a lázadás? Hogyan harcoltak az igaz hitűek a terroristák ellen? Ezekről is mesélt az apád? Hogy voltak, akik az életüket áldozták _igazi_ értékekért? Ha például azt mondtam volna egy elvtársnak, hogy tegye a kezét a tűzbe, megtette volna, kérdés nélkül, mert a parancs szent? A Mizukage nemsokára belátja majd, hogy kikre számíthat. Nem rátok, ájtatoskodó, Koyomi majmokra, hanem ránk, akik tűzbe mennénk az Eszméért, a rendszerért, a...

- A társaikért? Én értük mennék tűzbe. – Inari nyelve önálló életre kelt.

- Nocsak! Meg sem lep, hogy egy áruló kölykétől ilyen közhelyeket hallok. – a kegyetlen vigyor most felé fordult. A többiek épp olyan komoran néztek, ahogy egy pillanattal korábban még ő is. – Kár, hogy csak üres fecsegés!

- Nem is ismer, addig ne ítéljen meg.

- Ne ítéljen meg, uram!

- Nem kell uramnak szólítania, _felügyelő_.

Jót nevettek ezen, aztán azon is, hogy próbálja a férfi rendbe szedni a társaságot. Aztán folytatódott az acsargás. Yamasa rázúdított mindent, amit már amúgy is tudott. Az első napon vele kezdett, és az óta majdnem minden este volt valami megjegyzése az apjáról. Már semmi újat nem tudott mondani róla, rutinosan engedte el a füle mellett a sértéseit.

A többi gyerekhez hasonlóan Inarinak is volt családja. Szülők, egy testvér. De a többi gyerektől eltérően az ő apját árulás vádjával kivégezték. Hat éves volt akkor, még a Vérköd idején történt. Mire elég nagy lett ahhoz, hogy megértse, mi is történt, a hazugságok kibogozhatatlanul összegabalyodtak az igazsággal. Idővel elfogadta, hogy talán sosem fogja megtudni, mi is történt valójában. Az apja nevét még a rendszerváltás sem mosta tisztára, a család kemény időket élt akkoriban. Az anyja sem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, hiába kérlelte.

- Cserben hagyott minket. - Ennyit mondott, ha szóba került. Sou Kaede anyaként leszerepelt, de ebben lehet igaza volt.


	7. Gyáva 2

Előző éjszaka leszakadt az ég, ezért Yamasa a sátorban itta le magát a sárga földig. A geninek reggel futva menekültek a szabadba, mielőtt bármit is a nyakukba sóztak volna. Még tartott a délelőtt, a felügyelőjük alkoholmámorosan hortyogott. Ha ébren van se lett volna sok esélye megtalálni őket, mert egy eldugott, ládákkal és ketrecekkel körülsáncolt kis téren múlatták az időt. Páran egy álmos képű tigrist csodáltak, természetesen tisztes távolságból. Mintha a rácson keresztül bárkit is bánthatott volna.

Valaki céltáblát festett az egyik láda oldalára. Megszokott életkép. Felváltva dobáltak, egyszerre mindig egyvalaki. Inari alig talált - a többiek nevetve ugratták, amitől csak idegesebb lett. _Hogy_ _remeg a keze! Létezne, hogy aktív Echoval gyakorol?_ Kagura kényesen ügyelt a részletekre, ezért tisztában volt társa legtöbb gyengeségével és erősségével. Inari elsőtől kezdve keményen edzett, a lelkesedése a ninja képzés _gyakorlati_ része iránt határtalan volt. Gránátok, surikenek, közelharc, megtévesztés, harci taktikák: nehezen viselte, ha valamiben nem ő volt a legjobb. Sosem értette meg, hogy önmagában az akarat nem lehet mindenre elég.

Kevés barátja volt, pedig bárkivel szóba állt. A legtöbb növendék különcnek tartotta a gyilkos szakma iránti rajongása miatt. Különben is ott voltak az Akadémia akkori sztárjai: példának okáért a bátyja, Sou Raihate, na meg Aoki Sora, a szegény kis árva, aki nem mellesleg évfolyamelső volt. Kagura a fűben ülve merengett, amíg észre nem vette a kibontakozó másik jelenetet:

- A Koyomik varázsvérűek, nem? – vetette fel valaki. – Mire képesek?

- Nemtom, pedig az egész város róluk beszél. A _megkíméltekről_. Mindenki mást megöltek. Ha minden Koyomi csaj úgy néz ki, mint Yume, akkor meg is értem, miért épp őket hagyták életben ... - a mondat vége kaján röhögésbe fulladt. _Mi sem kézenfekvőbb, minthogy az előző esti célpontot kezdjék szekálni._ Egy nyakigláb, rosszarcú fiú, Rahu járt az élen, és egyre többen csapódtak mellé. - Mondd, Yume, kinek tetted szét a lábadat, hogy megmeneküljetek?

- Mi... Micsoda? – a lány alig jutott szóhoz a sértés hallatán. – Hogy van képed ilyet mondani?! Lord Mizukage maga állt ki mellettünk, mert mindvégig hűségesek voltunk hozzá!

- Persze, ki hiszi azt el!

- Nem bíztok a Mizukage bölcsességében?

- A Koyomikban nem bízunk! – egy harmadik beszélt, a többiek bólogattak.

- Ja, az öreg 'masa kicsit iszákos, kicsit hülye, de nem tévedhet mindenben. Ha a Mizukage úgy bízik bennetek, miért kell a városon kívül laknotok, falak mögött, he? Mit csináltok, amikor nyárközépkor kicsípve járjátok az utcákat, parádéztok a ködnek?

- Mi... mi fejet hajtunk az elesettek szellemei és az istenek előtt ... – senki sem figyelt rá.

- Az én bátyámat a hozzátok hasonló szörnyetegek ölték meg! A nevét felvésték az Elveszettek Szentélyében egy réztáblára. Na, ne mondd, hogy előtte is a tiszteleteteket rójátok le!

- A családom részt sem vett a láza... !

- Mert gyávák vagytok, ahogy Yamasa mondta! Cö! – és Rahu a fűbe lökte Ainot. _És, még azt mondják, nemesnek születni kiváltság. _– Az este megkérem, meséljen még a fajtátokról. Meg, hogy miket műveltetek. Tanulságos történet, lehet, ha elég figyelmes leszek...

- Ha arra a marhára hallgatsz, akkor csak ennél is hülyébb leszel.

Rahu megpördült, összevont szemöldökkel kereste kihívóját. Inari a körön kívül állt, onnan méregette az összegyűlt társaságot. Kagura figyelmét nem kerülte el az Echo gerjedése – _ennek nem lesz jó vége! _Ő is felkelt, hogy időben közbe léphessen, ha bármi baj történne. _És, ha nem hallgat rám?_ Nem vívódott sokáig. _Akkor meg úgyis tökmindegy..._

- Mi van, ma is kiállsz a kis barátnőd mellett?

- Nem is ismerem, - vállat vont, végül is ez volt az igazság. – de attól még nem akarom ezt a sok baromságot hallgatni.

- Szerinted baromság, szerintünk meg pont olyan vagy, mint ők! Tegnap visszamertél pofázni, de meg mernéd csinálni azt, amit Yamasa mondott? Tényleg a tűzbe mennél? Miért nem nézzük meg ...

- Próbálj meg kényszeríteni.

- Verekedni akarsz?! – kiabált be valaki.

_- Ti _verekedni akartok? – kérdezte ő vészjóslóan.

Erre mindenki elhallgatott, nem tiszteletből, hanem félelemből. Két hónap sem telt el a 3. gyakorlópályán történtek óta. Azóta sokan csak óvatosan mertek Inarihoz szólni. Genin csapatuk 3. tagja, Riruka is akkoriban hagyta ott őket. Amikor közölte velük a hírt, azt mondta, a szülei akarják így. _Teljesen érthető lépés, nincs benne semmi meglepő. Végül is az ilyet nem lehet titokban tartani. _Úgy tűnt, ezzel vége, hogy senki sem meri megkockáztatni, hogy úgy járjon, mint Akira. Őszinte volt Kagura meglepetése, amikor Rahu mégis visszavágott.

- Azt hiszed, hogy neked mindent szabad, hogy bármit megúszhatsz? Ne hidd, hogy nem tudjuk, mi történt valójában! Ha még egyszer kezet emelsz valakire, egy életre eláshatod magadat Ködrejtekben! Van, amit még az a frigid picsa sem tussolhat el..

- Mit mondtál te patkány?!

Inari olyan vadsággal esett neki a másik fiúnak, hogy Kagura vére megfagyott az ereiben. Egyetlen mozdulattal egy láda oldalának szegezte a srácot, a tekintete a teljes megsemmisítés ígéretét hordozta magában. Tudta, hogy ettől a pillanattól fogva egy szempillantás alatt megölhetné őt, ha akarná, nem kerülne nagy erőfeszítésbe. De nem a megfelelő okból tenné, hanem amatőr logika alapján, amit aztán egész életére megbánna. _Persze Rahu ettől még ugyanúgy halott maradna. Ideje nekem is csinálnom valamit._

- Kapcsold már ki azt a szart, teljesen megbolondulsz tőle! Normális vagy te?! – a két srác mellé ugrott, dühösen villogó szemekkel szétválasztotta őket – Gyilkossá akarsz válni, vagy mi?

Inari nem tudott mit mondani, egyszerre kitisztult a feje. _Teljesen igaza van. Magamat is uralnom kell, nem csak az Echót ... Kagura, jövök neked eggyel. Megint. _Halk búgással szétoszlatta az auráját. Mindeközben a lány haragja Rahu felé fordult:

- És te! Te meg mit képzelsz magadról, hogy ilyeneket mondasz olyanokról, akik semmit sem ártottak neked?! Azt hiszed, hogy jobban tudod magánál a Mizukagénél? És csodálkozol, hogy van, aki betörné az arcodat miatta? Jobb lesz, ha megtanulod befogni a pofádat, mert ha így kiakasztod Inarit, a végén lehet, tényleg megöl. – Az érintett még jobban elszégyellte magát. – És ami fontosabb: hagyni fogom.


	8. Gyáva 3

Négy nap telt el a ketrecnél történtek óta. A szálláshelytől valamerre balra lángok csaptak a magasba, jobbról megvadult lovak nyerítettek eszeveszetten. Azonnal felébredtek. Döbbenetesen rövid idő kellett csak ahhoz, hogy kitörjön a pánik. Egy újabb robbanás után faszilánkok és földgörgetegek csapódtak a sátortetőnek. A tábortűz mellett Yamasa összefüggéstelenül parancsokat ordibált:

- Ti, ti bújjatok el ... Igen, elő ne gyertek! Ti meg ott, kerítsétek elő a porondmestert... Őrizzétek meg a nyugalmatokat, mindent kézben tartok! – egy helyben toporogva a hajába túrt – Azok a mocskos liberálisok ... Ha harcolni kell, akkor ti hátul maradtok, amíg nem jelzek, hogy tereljétek el a figyelmüket ... Ismeritek a taktikát, ezerszer átbeszéltük ...

Semmit sem beszéltek át, épp ezért senki sem tudta, mit is kéne csinálnia. Inari, mint mindig, ha bajba került, a megérzéseire hagyatkozott. Azt súgták, hogy ne hagyja szétszaladni a többieket. Mire Yamasa felé fordult, már be is vetette magát a sátrak közé.

Út közben eszébe jutott, hogy az egyik idomár az előző éjjel mesélt nekik egy fanatikus csoport tagjairól, akik a déli tartományokat járják és felszabadítják az ottani rabszolgákat. Északon a Király törvénye tiltotta a rabszolga kereskedelmet, de egyesek azt állították, hogy az itteni tagok sem tétlenkednek. _Az utóbbi időben a fogva tartott állatok jogaiért harcolnak ..._ Kiverte a fejéből a gondolatot, másra kellett koncentrálnia. Senki sem várta el tőlük, hogy a túlélésen kívül bármit is elérjenek. Addig folytatta a keresést, amíg össze nem találkozott pár társával.

- A többiek hol vannak? Mi folyik itt?– egy fiú próbálta túlordítani a lármát

- Baj. – nyögte ő válaszul.

- A törpék felé jártam, amikor kitört a zűrzavar. – mondta Yume - Senki sem volt a kijelölt helyen... Megsérült valaki? – valahonnan a közelből sikolyokat hallottak. Izgatott üvöltések válaszoltak rá. - Ez... Ez meg?

- Ne kérdezd. Baj – mondta teljesen más hangon. – Szedjük össze a többieket!

Elég volt egyszer rántania a lány karján, utána már magától is követte. Négyen voltak ott: Sumira, Yoshikawa, Daicho és a Koyomi-lány, - de rajta kívül senki más nem tartott vele.

Narancsszínűre festette a tűz az éjszakát. A ketrecekben rekedt állatok szörnyű lármát csaptak, az emberek nemkülönben. Szembe rohantak a tömeggel, az oldaluk szúrt, a lábuk sajgott a megerőltetéstől. Egyre gyakrabban tört rájuk a köhögés. Yume talált a közelben egy itatót, abba dobták a felsőiket, amiket aztán az arcuk elé szorítva futottak tovább arra, amerre a többieket sejtették.

A fák között találtak rá a két srácra. Biztos ők kapták azt az értelmetlen feladatot, hogy keressék meg a porondmestert, út közben aztán elkeveredtek. Hogy az ijedtségtől, vagy másért ... eszükbe sem jutott kérdőre vonni őket. Yume a halálra vált Mazuko mellé térdelt, akinek egérszerű arcában apró drágakövekként ragyogtak a szemei. Úgy tűnt, egyelőre semmi baja.

A másik fiú remegő kézzel a hátuk mögé mutatott. Mély morgás csapta meg a fülüket, és elroppanó ágak hangja. Reccs-reccs-reccs. Megpördültek, csakhogy meg is dermedjenek a félelemtől. Egyiküket sem érdekelték a miértek, hogy hogyan szabadulhatott ki a tigris a ketrecéből. Állatvédő terroristák voltak-e, vagy valami gonosz vicc ... csak egy dolgot tudtak: ha nem tesznek valamit, végük.

- Menekülnünk kell! – Inari reagált először, Mazuko felsőjébe markolt: _holt súly_.

- Nem harcolhatunk!

- Meg fogunk halni!

- A francba ... – _A tökölés nem segít. De mégis mihez kezdhetnék?_

Kiverte a hideg veríték, remegtek a kezei. Épp annyi esélye volt a tigris ellen, mint közülük bárkinek: semennyi, ezért úgy érezte, teljes joggal megijedhet. Az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy őt megtanították, hogyan tegyen rendet a fejében. _Első lecke:_ _a kétségek, a pánik, az ellenségeid. Összpontosíts._ Valamiért Nakao doktornő tanítása jutott az eszébe.

- Van egy ötletem, ha szólok, meneküljetek! – mondta sokkal nyugodtabban. Halk, egyre mélyülő sistergés hallatszott: életre hívta a technikáját. Megrebbent a tigris füle, aztán folytatta a körözést a prédái körül.

- Dehogy megyünk! – Yume gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt. – Nem fogunk itt hagyni, egyedül.

_Tehát ha elszúrom, együtt halunk meg. Csodálatos. _A felelősségtudat különös erőt kölcsönzött neki, hiszen mások élete is rajta múlott.

Farkas szemet nézett a tigrissel. Aki még sosem találkozott igazi ragadozóval, nem tudhatja milyen az igazán semleges tekintet. Nem a halál ígéretét hordozza, hanem a teljes bizonytalanságét. Nem kegyetlen, messze túlmutat az emberi értékrenden. Azért olyan ijesztő, mert lehetetlen olvasni benne.

Inari a kezét előre nyújtva, változatlanul a tigris szemébe meredve közelebb araszolt. Nem érezheti meg, hogy félek, nem érezheti, _nem félek _– így szuggerálta magát. Egy métert sem tett meg, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el ...

Inframély dübörgés áradt az Echoból. Az ehhez hasonló _hang trükköknek_ elég helyzetfüggő volt a haszna, de elméletileg az állatok rettegtek bizonyos formáitól. Hallotta, hogy Yume légzése zihálásra vált, és biztos volt benne, hogy távolabb, a másik kettő is remegni kezd... a szemei előtt összezsugorodott a világ. Csak a sárga szempár létezett és ő ... aztán már az sem, csak a sötét erdő. Kimerülten esett térdre.


	9. Kagura

- Ha akarja, tudok mesélni a házról, néni. – mondta a rongyokba öltözött kisfiú – Mindent tudok róla: mikor épült, kik laktak benne, mi történt velük, meg ilyenek. Nagyon szépen el tudom mondani a történetét.

- Egy: nem vagyok néni. Kettő: én is nagyon szépen el tudom mondani a történetét.

Kagura hosszú évek alatt fejlesztette tökélyre a stílusát. Tipikus áldozat kinézete volt, ami a kéregetők, bunkók és támadások kész céltáblájává tette őt. Meg kellett tanulnia keményen viselkedni, ha érvényesülni akart.

Körülfolyta a délutáni tömeg. Mozdíthatatlan sziklaként állt, miközben lomhán hömpölygött körülötte az emberek áradata. Vagy csak senkit sem érdekelt a jelenléte? Képtelenség volt megmondani. Elgondolkodva nézte a ködben magasodó Soryu-kúriát. Nyoma sem volt rajta a régi pompának: a szürke falak megrogytak, a párhuzamosok alig észrevehető hiánya nyomasztó hangulatot árasztott. _Pont olyan, mint nálunk, csak kevesebb a kiabálás. _Két emeletével nem lógott ki a téren álló többi épület közül.

Hagyományosan a Vásár téren álltak a nem-shinobi arisztokraták otthonai. A lázadás után sokan elköltöztek, házaik lakatlanná váltak. A szobák, melyekben nemesek generációi cseperedtek fel, mára hajléktalanok lakosztályául szolgáltak. Egy-egy kóbor kísértet emlékezett csak az egykor volt dicsőségre, vagy még azok sem...

Nem pazarolta tovább az idejét, aznapra volt még elég dolga. _Majd éjjel visszajövök, amikor kisebb lesz a jövés-menés._ Megigazította a táskáját a vállán, aztán haza indult, kevés lelkesedéssel.

Éjfélkor megint ott állt Inariék háza előtt.

Most nem szólította le senki. Egyenesen a kapuhoz lépett, rutinosan feltörte a zárat, majd odabentről visszazárta. Egy jobb napokat is látott udvaron találta magát, a telihold fénye felerősítette a gazban megbúvó törmelék és a féltő gonddal ápolt rózsák összhatását. Végigsimított az egyik virág szirmain. Szépsége megmozdította a lelke mélyén rejtegetett szentimentalizmust. A rózsakert egy _anya_ gondosságának bizonyítéka volt, amit ő már régóta nem tapasztalt.

Tovább ment. Kislánykori félelme a ház úrnőjétől nem múlt el teljesen, visszafojtott lélegzettel lopakodott végig a földszint folyosóin. A lépcső nagy ellensége volt, most is nyikorgott alatta. A fiúkkal gyakran bújócskáztak az innenső szárnyban, még kölyökkorukban, de csak ők tudtak feljutni nesztelenül az emeletre. Neki mindig másznia kellett, a falon, őszinte riadalmára a cselédeknek!

A szolgákat fokozatosan el kellett bocsájtaniuk, míg végül egy sem maradt. Mindez az Akadémia előtt történt, amikor náluk, a Miura háznál még rendben mentek a dolgok. _Az évek senki fölött nem múltak el nyomtalanul... _

A Soryu család kálváriája jóval az övék előtt kezdődött. Az apa kivégzése után a nevüket minden hivatalos okmányban az egyszerű, kispolgári _Sou_ névre változtatták, előjogaikat elvették tőlük. A nagyszülők kezdettől fogva ferde szemmel nézték Kaede szerelem-házasságát egy középkategóriás shinobival. Nem is csoda, hogy kisujjukat sem mozdították, hogy megsegítsék őt a bajban.

Magányosan, nemesi gőgben élték le életük maradékát, miközben lányuk munkát vállalt a Hivatal ügyviteli részlegénél. Az évek kemény munkájától megkeseredett, csendben gyászolta az életet, amit elvesztett. Egy idő után mindenről a múlt jutott az eszébe... szobája és környéke úgy nézett ki, mint egy naponta megújuló ravatal. Ide gyűjtötte mindazt, ami megmaradt neki.

- Elhoztad őket? – kérdezte Inari köszönés helyett, amikor felért.

- Aha.

- Tedd le őket oda...!

_Hova? _-merült fel benne a jogos kérdés. Inari egyszerre több szobában is lakott, a teljes felső emeleten széthordta a mindennapi életét kísérő káoszt. Kagura visszajáró vendégként valamilyen szinten kiismerte magát, rendszert vélt felfedezni az általános rendetlenségben. Rövid vacillálás után egy kopott kanapéra tette az _Archívumból_ kölcsönzött egérrágta jelentéseket.

Inari a földön ült, gondolataiba merülve bámult maga elé. Kagura odalépett mellé, és végignézett a falra ragasztott újságkivágások, fantomképek, esettanulmányok és jegyzetek kusza tengerén. Nagyjából egy éve kaptak rá erre a különös hobbira, természetesen közös mesterük keze volt a dologban.

A Kopó-kör egyfajta szakkör volt az Akadémián, de diákok alig látogatták. Fȗma-sensei nem bánta a dolgot, ő sosem jött ki jól a gyerekekkel. _A legjobb tanár alapanyag. _Fȗma valaha profi oinin volt az ANBU-ban, aki az után is megőrite szenvedélyét, hogy megsérült a lába és leszerelték. Eltűnések, gyilkosságok, szervezett bűnözés, rablás, csempészet – fanatikus tűzzel gyűjtötte a megoldatlan ügyek aktáit, amiket aztán vitára bocsátott a körben. Minél nehezebb volt a feladvány, annál inkább élvezte és a szenvedélyét két tanítványára is átragasztotta. Állítólag súlyos adósságokba verte magát különféle információbrókereknél, csak hogy előrébb jusson a kirakósával.

_Valahol becsülendő a buzgalma. Ebben az országban a bűnös még mindig bizonyíthatja kardpárbajjal az ártatlanságát. Elég, ha levágja a vádlóit egytől egyig. És persze a magisztrátusokat sem a deduktív képességeik miatt választják általában..._

- Itt maradok hajnalig – jelentette ki a lány, mintha ez teljesen természetes lenne.

- Megint veszekednek?

- Aha. Nami alszik, én nem tudtam. Hate?

- Valamerre.

- Aha... – _minden a megszokott kerékvágásban. Raihate, a láthatatlan lakótárs._

Laikus szemmel talán úgy tűnhetett, mintha nem is létezne, de Kagura tudta, hogy a látszat csal. Az idősebb testvér jelenléte a felszín alatt igenis nyomot hagyott. Inari érintetlenül hagyta a holmiját, a polcokon ott sorakoztak a könyvei, a szobájában is rend uralkodott.

Raihate egyfajta ellenpólus szerepét töltötte be öccse életében. _Teljesen más, mint a húgom ... ő is igazán láthatatlanná válhatna egyszer! _Közös vonásuk is akadt bőven, a kérlelhetetlenséget és lobbanékony természetüket minden bizonnyal az apjuktól örökölték. Azonban Hate képes volt uralkodni magán, megfontolt volt, sokkal érettebb a koránál. Számtalan jó tulajdonságával Inarit önkéntelenül is az irigy kistestvér szerepére kárhoztatta. Amikor még több időt töltött otthon, folyton veszekedtek. _A testvéri szeretetnek jót tesz a távolság _... ez a gondolat már jópárszor megfogalmazódott benne.

- Inari ...

- Figyelj! Ezzel a három időponttal valami nem stimmel. Persze érthető, egymás után történtek a betörések, de túl kevés idő telt el ... Mi van, ha klón-technikát használt, hogy elterelje a figyelmet valami másról?

- Azoknak kicsi a hatótávja. – javította ki a lány a feltevést.

- Igen ...? Na de akkor ... nem dolgozhatott egyedül, hacsak nem teleportált! Az meg teljesen más kategória ... óóó, nézd ez így passzol! Megvan, zseniális!

Egyszer csak felpattant, és letépett egy lapot a falról, hogy Kagura kezébe nyomja. A lány szkeptikus arckifejezéssel átfutotta a jelentést, amit még az elején félretettek, mert nem illett bele a képbe. _Tényleg van benne valami ... _Összeráncolt homlokkal gondolkodott, amíg fel nem fedezte benne a hibát. Egy darabig mérlegelt, majd ugyanazzal a kétkedő tekintettel visszaadta neki a lapot.

- Megmutatjuk Sántának. Nem mondom, hogy teljesen hülyeség, de...

- Ugyan, Kagura! Hát nem látod, mi a lényeg ... ?!

- Az a lényeg, hogy mindez spekuláció! Azért áll össze a kép, mert azt akarod, hogy összeálljon. Fȗma-sensei is megmondta, nem emlékszel? Körültekintőbbnek kell lenned, különben hibázni fogsz ... és azt egyszer is elég!

- Na és? Bármilyen helyzetből ki tudom vágni magamat – mondta nagyképűen.

- Igen, de mások nem! Egy kis megfontoltság semmibe sem kerül...

- Dehogynem. Időbe...

Kagura erre már nem is válaszolt. Ezt a vitát számtalanszor lejátszották az utóbbi évben. Sosem tudták meggyőzni egymást, a legtöbb, amit elértek a komor fegyverszünet volt. A Sánta persze hol neki, hol Inarinak adott igazat. _Kösz mester, nagy segítség vagy!_ Idővel aztán megtanulta, hogyan érje be azzal is, hogy visszafogja Inarit. Igaz, megdöbbentően élesek voltak a meglátásai, sőt néha még olyan összefüggéseket is felfedezett, amik nyomozók nemzedékei előtt rejtve maradtak. A baj igazi forrása a módszer volt; vaktában találgatott, ami nem bölcs taktika, még akkor sem, ha esetleg igaza van. _Aggódom? Na, ja. Végtére is fontos küldetésre megy, nélkülem. Ha téved, és... _

- Inari ... – kezdte teljesen más hangnemben.

- Mi van?

- Ígérd meg, hogy visszajössz! – egy ideig csendben ültek, a fiú arcán a mogorvaságot lassan felváltotta a meglepetés. Zavarba jött a szokatlan figyelemtől. Visszafordult a listájához, a direkt ilyen helyzetekre tartogatott, erőltetett könnyedségével válaszolt:

- Csalánba nem üt a mennykő. - _De ha üt, nagyot üt._


End file.
